HalfLife : Project black
by hooded-shadow1
Summary: In a diffrent lab, a man tests gene splicing on black ops and an aliens with nasty results


Half Life:  
Project Black  
  
ATTENTION! I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE HALFLIFE RIGHTS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS. I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I THINK HALFLIFE RULES AND KICKS ASS! AND I MEAN NOT TO STEP ANYBODIES TOES  
  
CHAPTER1:  
  
The labs had their usual template environment. The labs in Black Mesa location 3 were all white, which matched much of the scientists' wardrobe that worked there. Only at certain times would you see a blue uniformed security guard that would pass by on patrol. As usual, the day passed by really slowly. Research here was boring to many of the scientist, because all they did all day was research some material that an anomalous materials scientists would give them. Mostly dirt or some fucked up looking plant, nothing completely shocking or outrageously would ever show up in their hands. Besides the real good stuff that the portal-hopping bastards would find would go to the head researcher Eden Black.  
  
The days' schedule was almost over and the labs were going slow and most scientists were already boarding the trams to their dorms. Despite this fact Lab 8 had gotten a memo to hold on until they were dismissed. Most of the lab technicians had thought this was because Eden was going to assign them new research to do, and that was exactly the case.  
  
The scientists waited for Eden's arrival but no one came. Then there was a sound at the huge metal door that separated the room from a corridor of other rooms. The scientist looked up at each other. A scientist named Robert Hudson nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and made for the door, he made sure that he stood up straight (after all Mr. Black was in university when he was 16) and paused at the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. No one was there. Robert looked both ways of the corridors.  
  
"The fuck?" he said quietly under his breath.  
  
Robert looked around and shook his head.  
  
"Those ******* ********from lab 7 are ******around again!" He said turning around.  
  
That's when from the ceiling a black op jumped in from the just closing door. It landed on Roberts' shoulders and grabbed his head. With a fast movement it twisted his head 180 degrees around sending a wave of blood to pour out of his mouth and onto the floor. Not that the rest of the scientist had seen a black op before but they knew this one was weird.  
  
One scientist made for a nearby scalpel that he had used. He weakly chucked it at the invading predator. The op easily caught it and sent it flying the other way into the scientist eye. Amid the screaming and clashing of various tools in the lab room one scientist had managed to find a cylinder of sulfuric acid. Again lack of skills lead to a new improved face for the scientist. Out of the four scientists that were in the lab only one was left.  
  
She had pissed herself and huddled into a corner near the door where it had came in from. She sat shivering and soaking in urine. Her name was Patricia Davids, but that did not matter anymore because she would be dead with in the minute.  
  
The op licked its blood soaked fingers and gave a pleased grunt. It stopped and turned around when it heard Patricia breathing. It smiled inside its black mask and hopped of the table it had sat on. It got on its knees in front of her and opened its mask. Patricia would be the only one to see its real face the face of a monster.  
  
Its teeth were razor sharp spikes that glistened with the light, it had a green tongue that waved around with ease and licked Pat's face. Its four blood red eyes watched as a scream built up in Mr.Davids throat. She didn't like its chewed up looking head, its meaty pulpous face which dangled with pieces of flesh every where, this would be the last thing she would ever see as it sunk its razor teeth into her face and opening the contents onto the floor. Behind it a camera watched and a pleased man chuckled  
  
"Get a clean up in lab 8 please." 


End file.
